Tales of The Melon Bread
by Ru-pyon
Summary: A story of Shana and her adventures and misadventures related to the heavenly, delicious Melon Bread.
1. Overcooked

_**"Tales of The Melon Bread"**_

**Prologue**

"Melon Bread, Melon Bread what a yummy little treat. My tummy knows that it is a sweet." These are the exact words that Shana stated with a delightful smile on her face. You could also see her holding a plastic bag filled with Melon Bread. No one understood her happiness, not even Alastor.

Everyday you could see Shana going to a store where they sell Melon Bread. Many times happy because she managed to buy some. Seldomly melancholy when they ran out. There are many stories behind the delicious treat that she loves so much let us find out.

**Chapter ****1: Overcooked**

Shana was excited, she was skipping, going towards the store to buy Melon Bread. After a few minutes you could see the once happy face, crying. Yuuji saw her.

**Yuuji:** Shana,what happened?

**Shana:** (crying) The Me-ll-on B-re-ad...!!

**Yuuji:** Huh? What happened? By that platic bag on your hand it's pretty obvious that you manage to buy some.

**Shana:** (still crying) L-ooo-kkk!!

Shana opened the bag and showed it to Yuuji, Yuuji took one of the Melon Bread

**Yuuji:** But, they're just a little overcooked...

**Shana:** (crying more loudly) That's the problem!! I hate it when Melon Bread isn't baked perfectly. I hate it!! I'm gonna kill the people who did this.

Shana takes out her katana from her coat.

**Yuuji:** (worried) Don't do that you could replace it.

**Shana:** Really?...Could I do that?

**Yuuji:** Not sure. Not really. Let's just try.

**Shana:** (smiles) Ok!

Shana hides her katana.

**Shana****:** (drags Yuuji) C'mon let's hurry! Go!

**Yuuji:** (smiles) (thinking) Seems like she's happy for now...

**Yuuji: **(frowns) (thinking) But what will happen if the melon bread can't be replace. I'm nervous.

In the shop...

**Shana:** (angry) Whaaaat? What do you mean I can't replace it??

**End of Chapter 1**

Oh no! What do you think will happen? Will Shana finally get the Melon Bread she craves for? Check out the next chapter...


	2. Guze no Tomogara and Sadness

_**"Tales of The Melon Bread"**_

**Chapter 2:** **Guze no Tomogara and Sadness**

An angry Shana, screams "Whaaaat?" This causes the sky to turn weird into a crimson color guided by the words...

**Shana:** (angry) Fuuzetsu!

**Yuuji:** Shana! Don't do it!

**Yuuji****: **Huh? What the?

In front of the two lies a Guze no Tomogara wearing an apron.

**Shana:** Just as what I thought.

Shana pulls her Katana out quickly and slashes the Guze no Tomogara in half. It quickly disappears.

**Shana:** That Guze no Tomogara is weaker than a weak Rinne.

**Yuuji:** How are you gonna make a Torch for that Guze no Tomogara?

**Shana:** I think he ate the real baker. We'll see.

Shana tries to create a torch. And the real baker showed up.

**Shana:** We should remove the Fuuzetsu now.

After a second the torch of the baker disappears.

**Yuuji:**That was absurd. The torch disappeared very quickly.

**Shana:** It had no Power of Existence left; we just created a Fuuzetsu so people won't remember it.

**Yuuji:** That's so sad to hear.

**Yuuji:** (thinking) It's so hard to accept reality, as with me, with the infinite Power of Existence, it makes me so sad.

**Shana: **Yuuji! Come with me! We'll check the next Melon Bread store!

**Yuuji:** I hope nothing bad happens this time.

**End of Chapter 2**

That's the ending of the short Chapter 2. More fun and excitement will come on the next chapters. Check out Chapter 3 (when I upload it...)


	3. Rise of the Guze no Tomogara

Sorry it took me an awfully long time to upload this chapter. I've been busy with the school stuff and playing video games.

**Chapter 3: Rise of the Guze no Tomogara**

The sights of summer covered the city and it became almost peaceful.

**Shana:** It's been too quiet these days. I hope the Master Throne and her sidekicks are not up to anything.

**Yuuji: **You should be thankful about the peacefulness of the city. At least, you don't have to worry about your Melon Bread being overcooked.

He drops to the floor laughing.

**Shana:** Shut up!!!

She hits Yuuji on the head.

**Yuuji:** Ow! Ow! Okay, I'll stop now cut it out.

Kazumi appears on the scene.

**Kazumi:** Shana! It's rude to hit Yuuji on the head like that.

**Shana:** (furiously) Why should I listen to you!

**Yuuji:** You're being rude to Kazumi, Shana.

**Shana:** (mumbles) Sorry, Yoshida.

After a moment of silence, Shana's expression changes.

**Shana:** Anyway, what are you doing here,Yoshida?

**Kazumi:** It's just that Ike invited us to go hiking in the woods.

**Shana:** (frowning) What's the purpose?

**Kazumi:** You know, it is the summer vacation .

**Yuuji:** We'll go! It's going to be fun right?

The following day, while hiking in the forest…

**Shana:** (frowning) This is going to be boring.

**Yuuji:** Don't complain.

**Shana:** (shouting) This was you're idea to come with them. I didn't

Shana pulls a paper bag from her bag.

**Shana:** (happily) Well, at least I still have this.

Her frown changes into a grin as she opens the paper bag filled with the aroma of Melon Bread.

Meanwhile in the deep and dark part of the woods…

**Unknown Voice 1:** That aroma, I recognize it.

**Unknown Voice 2: **Yeah, me too. It smells like a legendary Flame Haze we have been waiting for has arrived.

**End of Chapter 3**

Not an appropriate topic for Christmas, Yeah I know. The release was delayed. Watch out for the release of the next chapter to read what's going to happen next.


End file.
